It's Wrong
by loOkMA-iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: What they're doing is wrong. She's his niece. He's her uncle. They shouldn't be doing this. But it feels so right.


Been wanting to write this thing for ages. Because lets be real. Riley and Josh have more sexual tension together than Riley and any of her supposed love interests.

Disclaimer: Don't own girl meets world.

/

It's messed up. It's crazy. It's highly inappropriate, but it doesn't matter to her.

Not when he's fucking her this good. Not when she can feel every inch of his thick cock inside her, penetrating her deep, making her feel an ecstasy that she never dreamed she could feel. Riley moans against Josh's ear, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing her head back as he grips her hips, fucking her good and hard and making white light dance in her eyes from the pleasure.

It's psychotic. It's a dangerous game they're playing.

There's something definitely wrong with this.

But she can't help it.

/

/

/

"Riley, are you excited?" Amy asks. "How was your dinner with Charlie?"

"I am excited." Riley smiles, "Dinner was lovely. Charlie is just so sweet to me."

It's false enthusiasm, she knows. But she has to act the part. Things with Charlie are bland, boring, and she honestly is only in the relationship to hide her tracks. She needs someone so that no one would knows who she is really with behind closed doors, letting him touch her and kiss her and put his mouth wherever he pleased.

Charlie is her cover.

She's using him, and the poor boy thinks that she is madly in love with him.

The reality is bleak.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married tomorrow." Topanga gushes.

Riley nods, smiling tightly. She can feel _his_ eyes on her from down the table, his gaze burning a hole in her.

/

/

/

"Tell me, Riley." Josh growls in her ear, thrusting up hard into her, gripping her ass under her wedding dress, "When he fucks you, do you think of me?"

Riley whimpers, trying to focus but her mind is blurred from his body pressing her into the wall of the closet they're in. A string of high pitched moans leave her mouth as he ups his speed, pounding into her recklessly.

"Tell me!" He stops as he bites down on her lobe, his hand coming up to her breast and pinching a nipple so hard Riley has to clamp down on his shoulder to keep from shouting. "The name you want to scream out when you're in his bed."

She gasps breathlessly, her eyes closed as she desperately rolls her hips forward, wanting, _needing_ him to fuck her. To keep moving inside her. To keep making her feel unbelievable pleasure like no one else had given her before.

He chuckles darkly in her ear, eliciting an erotic moan from her lips when he toys with her clit, making her tremble in need.

"J-Josh… Please…" she closes her eyes, her body craving his attention.

Is this wrong? Yes.

Does Riley care?

"Tell me the name!" Josh barks, moving in her again, setting a dizzying pace and rocking Riley roughly into the wall.

"Josh!" she cries out, pitifully threading her hands into his hair, her body weak to him. "It's you. And only you…"

"Good girl."

/

/

/

"Josh! Come take a picture with Riley!" Amy says, "You two were always so close growing up."

Oh if only she knew.

He stands up, walking towards her, expression blank. Riley feels her heart start to speed up in her chest, her gaze captured by the man who she had let fuck her as many times as he wanted since that fateful day near the end of middle school.

She remembered being in her bedroom, exploring her newfound desires and the parts of her body she never knew existed, breathlessly sighing and moaning and needing release. He had walked in her room, and upon seeing her, had helped her, using his mouth and fingers expertly until she had lost control, biting down on her hand to keep from crying out and alerting everyone to what was happening in her room. She had sucked his dick afterwards, loving the way he gripped her hair forcing her to deep throat him. She'd gagged and almost choked on him, but he'd been relentless, and she had loved every minute of it.

The way he controlled her motions, the salty taste of his cum. He had spilled all over her face and chest.

And then he had fucked her violently right there on her mattress, neither caring about the fact that her door was open and her parents were right in the other room. Neither caring that his girlfriend was in the living room waiting for him to take her to see some show. Neither caring that they had no protection; the danger and thrill of unprotected sex making everything more erotic, more dangerous, more fantastic. Neither caring that Riley had just lost her virginity to her _uncle_.

It had been dizzying and completely wild, with Riley's legs up on his shoulders and him just penetrating her, thrusting into her so brutally, her entire body was numb. Riley came that day, squirting so far, her wall was stained with her fluids. And she had let Josh come in her, taking in all of him, screaming his name into his chest as he finished off inside her, slamming into her and filling her with his cum.

It had been the start of a torrid affair with her uncle.

But he's never really been an uncle. Not to Riley. He's too close in age to feel like an uncle. But he doesn't live close enough and isn't over enough to feel like a brother. And every time he would come over, she knows there has always been something charged with the way they would look at each other. The way they would give each other hugs. The way their gazes would trail to each other's lips.

And as she had grown, it had only become more obvious with the way his eyes would cling to her breasts, to her curves, to her ass. He would touch her, slipping digits into her folds during family movie nights, even though everyone was right there, forcing her to suck on her fingers to keep from crying out. And in the privacy of her room, she would let him strip her of her clothes and take her however he wanted.

Josh smirks beside her as they smile for the pictures, and she knows he knows what she's thinking about. And he knows her mind is only on his future sensual promise. When she's resting against a tree, trying to cool off from the wedding party photos, he walks over to her, tall and broad and towering over her with a gleam in his eyes.

He gives her a hug, leaning against her ear. "I'll see you at your apartment."

She pushes him away with a scowl. "I'm getting _married_ tomorrow."

But she knows he'll still show up. And she knows she'll let him in. And she knows he'll take her on her bed, while Charlie is at work, oblivious to the fact that she's letting another man put his cock inside her. Letting another man pleasure her. Letting another man spill his seed into her.

Just like always.

/

/

/

Is it love?

She isn't sure.

But the feel of Josh moving within her, hitting that perfect spot that she almost can't contain her screams is too intense to be _just_ lust. He has this hold on her. A hold that never allows her to stray too far from him.

She'd tried once.

Tried to break things off when she met Charlie, but it had been impossible. She gave up within a week, crawling back to Josh for more, spreading her legs for him, letting him have his way with her. Letting his cock fill her up. The only cock she wants inside her.

Twelve years this has been going on. It's disgusting to be involved with him like this. But she doesn't care. Not really.

She cries out as she comes, clawing at his back at the powerful orgasm she knows she can only get with him. Josh's breathing is harsh in her ear and his thrusts grow jerky and she knows he's reaching his end.

He comes inside her, letting himself spill in her recklessly, and she takes it all, twitching in pleasure as he finishes himself off. Then he sets her down, pulling away from her with their juices sliding to the floor. He slips his limp cock back into his pants, watching her in amusement. Riley is numb and everything is ringing in her ears as her legs tremble and she struggles to stay standing, holding onto the wall.

"Clean yourself up." He says, and Riley obeys, pulling up her panties and fixing her dress. "You're getting married in fifteen minutes."

"This… this was the last time." She says shakily, staring at the ground, "No more."

He says nothing for a while, just watching her.

Then he takes a step to her and gathers her in his arms, crushing his lips to hers, and capturing any breaths that she lets go. Riley melts almost immediately, gripping his shoulders and moaning deeply as her arousal flares up once again. His tongue slides between her lips, dancing against hers and making her knees weak and her body shiver wildly.

He pulls away, biting her lower lip with something dark and dangerous in his eyes.

"Good luck with that."

He turns around and walks out of the broom closet, leaving Riley standing there in shock and defeat, whimpering at the sudden loss of his warmth.

It's wrong.

But she knows she's going to go back to him.

She always does.


End file.
